A Damsel in Distress Not!
by Ai-Chan05
Summary: Amu is about to be auctioned off to a grotesque pervert when a mysterious man named Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the head of Easter corp, saves her. Ikuto slowly unveils Amu's dark past and some think there is perhaps even a little romance budding between the two? From kicking royalty in the crotch and threats from fangirls, find out more by reading! (Amuto,Kutau,Rimahiko,Yairi,Tadalu)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hello, hello!**

 **Welcome to my new story!**

 **This is set in the country of Seiyo.**

 **Amu is eighteen and Ikuto is twenty-one.**

 **/**

 **Chapter One:  
**

Amu's hazel eyes glowed ferociously as the men dragged her up the stone staircase.

She was to be auctioned today to some disgusting rich man. She stood behind the rusty metal bars that would soon lead her into a hall where she would stand, body almost barren, under the piercing gaze of men of money.

Her clothes covered a small amount of skin, a bra and a pair of briefs. Her shoulder length pink hair did nothing to help with protection.

The loud whistle blew, signaling for the guards to pull Amu into the small circle of an area in the middle of the hall.

She spotted men of all ages sitting in the balconies of the hall, looking at her as if she was an object of no worth. One man looked particularly grotesque. He caught Amu's gaze and ran his wet tongue over his ugly teeth capped in gold. He stared her up and down and slowly raised his card. "27,000," his voice growled an awful greasy tone.

The auctioneer's voice rang clear across the gray stone walls. "Going once…!" he shouted, ready to hammer down on his wooden plaque.

"Going twice…!"

Amu shut her eyes.

"28,000," a low husky voice uttered from across the room. Amu glanced up at the man. He was beautiful. His silky indigo hair rested perfectly atop his head, his dark blue eyes glistened even in the dark room, and his tall, lean frame stood out from all the potbellied middle-aged men surrounding him.

Amu blew her bangs out of her face and shot him a fierce look that said 'I-didn't-need-your-help.'

"30,000!" the foul-looking man shot out frantically.

The mysterious man only smirked, "50,000."

 _ **Is he out of his fucking mind?!**_ Amu thought furiously in her head. _**You almost never go up over 40,000 in these auctions!**_

The fat man gritted his golden teeth together in frustration.

"G-going once…!" the auctioneer stuttered, startled by the sudden feud. "Going twice…! SOLD!"

Amu sighed, pushing her hair out of her face as the guards lead her into the back room again.

Hazel, a girl who was only a few years younger than Amu, clung to the pinkette's arm as she put a cloak over her body. "Do you know who that handsome man was?" she demanded.

"No," Amu scowled. "He was foolish for throwing away so much money for someone of my worth."

"Please," Hazel rolled her eyes. "Do you really not know who he is?"

"No."

"He's the head of Easter Corporations!" Hazel said in exasperation. "The Tsukiyomis are basically royalty here, even in all of Seiyo!"

"Well, damn," Amu said sarcastically. "That's going to help me when it comes to cleaning their house, huh?"

Hazel laughed, "I'm going to miss you, onee-chan."

"Me too," Amu replied, giving Hazel a tight hug.

"Number 231," one of the guards called, grabbing her arm gruffly. "Get out."

Amu glared up at them, prying their hands off of her. "Don't touch me," she sneered, walking out of the barred gates herself.

Her feet were bare, her legs were bleeding from all the street fights she had managed to get caught up in before she was captured by the Hunters.

There was a grand carriage set up as soon as she stepped outside. It seemed unfitting to the revolting, gag-worthy streets of Amu's home. It was painted white with intricate designs wrapping around it. There were big scales of gold lining the bottom, as well as the seat.

"Well, m'lady," the mysterious man from earlier appeared from behind his two white stallions. He gestured for her to get in the carriage with him.

"I am not getting into that carriage with you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama," Amu huffed. "Isn't there another option of transportation?"

"Unfortunately," Ikuto mused, "I have not prepared any other carriage as I thought you would enjoy the ride back with my company."

"Unfortunately," Amu replied back with a slight tinge of mockery, "that is not the case. I was not expecting to be washed over with objects of money such as this."

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but you'll just have to suffer through the short amount of time that you will be stuck in this carriage with me," Ikuto teased, leading her into the carriage.

The horses clopped up to a stone road in the midst of greenery. Amu poked her head out of the windows to the side of the carriage. Her eyes went wide when she spotted an enormous house ahead in their path. It was a mansion of English architecture. The house was practically littered with detailed arches and windows. The scale of the house was something that Amu had never witnessed before. ( **A/N: The house picture is linked here: EnglishHeritage1-Apethorpe%20Hall,.jpg** )

Ikuto stepped out of the carriage first, reaching out to help Amu. She didn't take his hand and hopped out herself.

He chuckled, "Do you like it?"

"I don't think it's a choice whether I like it or not, I'm going to be living here," Amu answered, "Tsukiyomi-sama."

"Now, now," Ikuto smiled. "Couldn't you call me in a slightly more friendly manner?"

"Tsukiyomi-sama," Amu glared, bowing her head. "Could you show me to my room?"

"Amu-koi," Ikuto ran twirled one of the strands of her pink hair between his fingers.

Amu shuddered, closing her eyes. "Please do not touch me," she whispered.

Ikuto frowned in worry. He set a warm hand on the small of the pinkette's back and slowly lead her into the mansion.

 _ **What has this girl gone through?**_ Ikuto pondered.

 **A/N:**

 **That's it for the first chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please Rate and Review!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-Ai-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Amu stared at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a standard maid outfit. She wore a black, long-sleeved dress that curled inwards with a band on the bottom. The dressed was topped with an apron decorated with frills on the straps as well as frills on the edges.

She scowled at herself. She'd much rather do work in a pair of comfortable pants and a shirt, but as the dress code for duty here in the Tsukiyomi mansion was to wear a uniform outfit, Amu couldn't really do anything about it.

"Ooh, Amu-koi," Ikuto tapped his chin, leaning his shoulder in the doorway. "You look nice."

Amu sighed, "Can you please stop calling me that name?"

"Only when you start calling me Ikuto," he countered.

"I can't do that, Tsukiyomi-sama," she stared up at him. He was wearing a black waist-coat with a white dress shirt underneath. His tie was loose and his face featured a pair of black-rimmed glasses.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked, twirling once on his heel.

Amu rolled her eyes and stepped closer to her Master. She gripped his tie and tightened it. Ikuto's eyes were wide.

"Please behave yourself, Tsukiyomi-sama," Amu uttered. "I wouldn't want the other maids to have the complete wrong idea between you and I."

"You don't like the idea of being my woman?" Ikuto teased.

The pinkette bit her lip, her cheeks flushing in color.

Ikuto pinched one of her cheeks as Amu's grip on his tie

"Master Ikuto," a voice behind them cleared their throat.

"Yes, Su?" Ikuto suddenly turned.

Su was the head maid of the household. She managed all of the workers including the maids, the stablemen, the butlers, and even the chauffeurs.

"You must get ready for the dinner with the Hotari's tonight," Su smiled. "I have arranged the proper people to help you. Hinamori-san, will you come with me?"

"Uh, yes!" Amu perked up.

She followed the head maid out the door.

"You might want to be careful," Su warned as she walked efficiently down the carpeted hallways. "If you spend too much time with Master Ikuto, you will have a hard time fitting in here."

 _ **What's that supposed to mean..?**_ Amu wondered.

"You don't have to worry about that at all," Amu replied. "I don't think I'll be spending much more time with him, anyway."

"Don't be so sure about that, Hinamori-san," Su chuckled.

Amu raised a brow.

"He has assigned you to be his personal maid," she answered, her hands neatly folded in front of her.

"WHAT?!"

"I cannot **believe** you, Tsukiyomi-sama,"Amu drawled. She violently shook the laundry free of water in the grass.

Ikuto sat in his lawn chair with his newspaper in his hand. He pushed his glasses up.

"Why are you even out here anyway?" she scowled. "You're going to wrinkle your suit."

"I couldn't just leave a delicate lady out here alone," he retorted.

"I am anything but a delicate lady," Amu said, spelling out the words in disgust.

"Does the sight of me disgust you so much?" Ikuto asked, his eyes glistening in curiosity.

Amu looked at him. "I just don't want to do with your little maid posse that you have going on here in this house," she wrinkled her nose and expertly folded the shirt in her hands.

Ikuto pressed his lips together, staring at her hands. "You know," he started, "you're quite good at that. I would expect a fierce woman like you to only know your combat skills."

"So now I'm a fierce woman?" Amu questioned. "You pick up quite a few things if you live on the streets your whole life. I didn't have a lot of clothes, but I did like to be organized."

He took off his glasses to look at her. "Did you live there your whole life?"

"On the streets?" Amu pondered. "Mm… I think so."

"You think so?" Ikuto repeated.

"Yeah," she replied. "I don't know if I was born there because I don't remember anything from before I was nine or so…"

"Ah," he said.

Amnesia was quite common between the orphans of the streets. They were often forced to go through traumatizing situations at a young age. It usually resulted in the loss of memory.

"Tsukiyomi-sama," Amu said, checking her pocket watch. "It's almost time for dinner with the Hotaris."

He grunted and stood up from his chair. "Do you want to come with me, Amu-koi?" he teased.

"I don't really have a choice," Amu sighed, "since someone decided to assign me as his personal maid…"

"I don't know who this person is, but he is a mastermind," Ikuto smirked. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away with his newspaper under his arm.

Amu shook her head as she proceeded to finish hanging the laundry.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter,**

 **but I promise there will be a lot of action in the next update!**

 **Thank you for reading to the end!**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **Anime-freak-otaku01**

 **TiffanySprinkles4261**

 **KittyCore (Guest)**

 **Miss. Mint chocolate chip**

 **UnbrokenBonds**


End file.
